Kuai Liang/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "An assassin of the Lin Kuei clan, Kuai Liang commands the power of ice and cold. Unlike other members of his clan, he and his older brother, Bi-Han, were abducted as children by the Lin Kuei and trained in the techniques of assassination throughout their lives. Though his codename is Tundra, he has now assumed the mantle of Sub-Zero to honor his brother after Bi-Han's mysterious death. With the help of his fellow Lin Kuei Smoke, Sub-Zero tirelessly hunts the one who killed his brother." Storyline During the first tournament, the elder Sub-Zero, Bi-Han, is slain by Scorpion, despite Raiden's efforts to change Scorpion's mind. Before the events of the first tournament, Bi-Han's younger brother, Kuai Liang, was known as Tundra. During the second tournament, Tundra assumes the identity as Sub-Zero to honor his brother's death. Sub-Zero is seen with Smoke as they attempt to gather information on Bi-Han's disappearance. The two split and Sub-Zero then heads off to investigate something, when he is confronted by Cyrax. Cyrax tells him he has to come with him so he can become a cyborg, but Sub-Zero tells him that he will never comply. They fight and Sub-Zero wins. Cyrax teleports before Sub-Zero can capture him. He is then met by Sonya and Jax who were following Cyrax. Upon seeing him, they are confused and say that he is dead. Sub-Zero explains to them he is Bi-Han's younger brother and inquires what they know about his death. Sonya tells him he was killed by Scorpion and to check the coliseum. They are then confronted by Ermac, who causes Jax's arms to explode. After his victory, Sub-Zero tells Sonya he must go the coliseum, but also how to get Jax back to Earthrealm. Sub-Zero goes to the coliseum and demands that Shao Kahn let him fight Scorpion. Shang Tsung, however, makes him fight Reptile. Sub-Zero defeats him, and eventually, Quan Chi summons Scorpion. Sub-Zero defeats Scorpion, but before he is about to kill him, Lin Kuei cyborgs, led by Cyrax and Sektor, capture him. Cyrax and Sektor swear alliegence to Shao Kahn in exchange for Sub-Zero. Shao Kahn agrees and Sub-Zero is taken back to the Lin Kuei Temple to be automated. Ending *thumb|200pxMortal Kombat (2011): "After the victory over Shao Khan, Sub-Zero learned from Raiden the truth, that the Lin Kuei were ultimately responsible for the deaths of Sub-Zero's and Scorpion's families. Enraged, Sub-Zero offered Scorpion a chance to share in his quest for vengeance. With the might of fire and ice combined, they were a storm of vengeful furry as they cut down their foes. Once justice had been done, Sub-Zero and Scorpion disappeared into legend, emerging from obscurity only to avenge the innocent. The Forces of Darkness will never stop this Deadly Alliance." Character Relationships *Younger brother of the elder Sub-Zero, Bi-Han *Childhood friend of Smoke *He and his brother were abducted by the Lin Kuei when they were children and they were raised to serve them. *Sought to find Shang Tsung to learn of his brother's fate. *Defeated Cyrax who tried to capture him and turn him into a cyborg. *Informed by Sonya that Scorpion killed his brother. *Defeated Ermac who ripped off Jax's arms using his powers. *Informed Sonya on how to get Jax back to Earthrealm. *Demanded Shao Khan to let him face his brother's killer, Scorpion, only to face Reptile. *Defeated Reptile, and then fought and defeated Scorpion, but before he could finish him off, Lin Kuei cyborgs led by Cyrax and Sektor interrupted and took him away. *Was automated into Cyber Sub-Zero. Gallery Smokeandsub.jpg|Kuai Liang and Smoke speak about Bi-Han's disappearance Smoke_and_Sub-Zero_Separate.png|Sub-Zero and Smoke separate to find Shang Tsung Sub-Zero Freezes.png|Sub-Zero freezes an uncooperative opposer Sub-Zero Encounters Cyrax.png|Sub-Zero is shocked to see an automated Cyrax Sub-Zero Meets Sonya & Jax.png|Sub-Zero informs Sonya and Jax that he is the younger brother of the original Sub-Zero Sub-Zero & Sonya.png|Sub-Zero tells Sonya how to get Jax back to Earthrealm IDedmandScorpion!.jpg|Sub-Zero demands to fight Scorpion... SubZero_vs_Reptile.jpg|But is given Reptile instead Sub-Zero Beats Reptile.png|Sub-Zero victorious over Reptile SubZero_vs_Scorpion.jpg|Sub-Zero faces Scorpion Scorpion defeated.JPG|Sub-Zero emerges the victor in his fight with Scorpion SubZero_being_taken.jpg|Sub-Zero being taken by the Lin Kuei Category:Character Subpages Category:Alternative Timeline